During the course of construction, remodeling, renovation, and deconstruction projects, it is often necessary for a laborer to break apart and tear out existing building structures and materials. These structures and materials are commonly held together with screws, nails, and adhesives. In many cases, joinery, such as “tongue-and-groove” interlocking flooring or window frames pressed together at the factory, may also be utilized to hold structures and materials together. In order to remove these structures and materials, hand tools are commonly utilized.
There exist in the market many hand tools that are designed to help complete this type work faster, easier, and at less cost. Most of these tools are each designed primarily to carry out a specific function such as prying, cutting, hammering, breaking, puncturing, or penetrating. In order to save time, money, and energy required to complete this work, it is in the worker's best interest to use a tool that is well suited for multiple functions within the demolition classification. Subtle differences in design characteristics of these tools make big differences in how effective or ineffective they are in helping a worker complete the desired task. Thus, the most helpful and valuable tools of this type are multifunctional and durable. As such, demolition tools are presented herein.